


Dua Menit

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hening sejenak sebelum keduanya berseru, "Udah tanggal 29! Aku duluan yang ngomong!"





	Dua Menit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Rana sambil memelintir ujung rambut merah jambunya yang dikepang. Kepalanya disandarkan ke punggung si pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. Pegal.

"23.58," jawab Kiyoteru, pemuda yang duduk di belakang Rana, sambil melihat arlojinya. "Dua menit lagi."

"Dua menit itu lama kalau ditungguin, ya."

"Ada kamu, sih."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kamu kan selalu bikin aku lupa waktu, jadi―"

"Kalau aku bikin kamu lupa waktu, berarti dua menit itu harusnya nggak berarti dong," potong Rana sambil menoleh sedikit. "Kasih perumpamaan yang benar, kek."

"Kamu sendiri emangnya bisa bikin perumpamaan?"

"Nggak, sih...."

"Nggak usah komplain kalau begitu."

"Kalau ngaco masa kubiarin?"

"Kalau nggak bisa kasih perbaikan ya buat apa?"

"Ah, dasar Kiyo sensi."

"Dasar Rana bawel."

"Ih, kebalik."

"Kamu yang sensi?"

Rana merengut. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu, akhirnya Rana merespons, "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"00.01."

Hening sejenak sebelum keduanya berseru, "Udah tanggal 29! Aku duluan yang ngomong!"

... yang tidak ada habisnya.


End file.
